My weird neighbors
by LylSev
Summary: Addison and her three kids left LA for Seattle, she is going to live with her ex boyfriend, his girlfriend and their friends. Meredith and Derek are siblings, Callie and Mark are together, Alex and Izzie are together.....ADDEK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :
1. My name is Addison

Hey this is my new fanfic, I'm going to continue The colors of life soon but I have this idea and I wanna show you it, so please tell me what do you think about it......

have a nice day and thanks a lot.

Mostly Addison centric (at first), Derek and Meredith are siblings, Alex and Izzie together, Mark and Callie together.......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison is 30 years old resident who just run away from her LA home, away from her drunk boyfriend and move to Seattle. Her parents were rich but her parents didn't give her any money because of her life style.

She is driving a car, music is too loudly and she is singing with her kids. Her 14 years old son Samson is singing with her mother, all smiley and in the good mood, the blonde boy with blue eyes looks exactly like his father but his eyes are more grey and deep just like his mother. Samson's dad Mark Sloan lives in Seattle where he has a girlfriend. Some chic like Addison has heard ....what's her name? Samson told her when he was there during his summer holiday. Callie? He was happy that he can finally spend more time with his father and he is away from this Josh who his mother dated.

The other boy was little bit shier, he just watched his older brother and mother singing and he was just smiling and enjoying the good mood in the car. Wyatt has light hair but his face is more softer than Samson's , he looks like little angel with his blonde curls and big blue eyes. Wyatt turned 7 weeks ago and now he is really proud that he is a big boy.

The other red head in the car was more smaller than the bigger one, Delilah April was smiling and felt as comfortable as her siblings during the long way. She is 2 years old with big eyes and looks exactly like her mother.

When Addison got pregnant by Mark they stayed together for some time, but after it he decided to go the medicine and he found out that he needs to enjoy his life, he started to spend most of his time with his friends and he started to date more than just Addison. Addison couldn't stand this life full of anything and she moved from New York City to LA where she started to attend Stanford, Sam was 5. When Sam celebrated 7th birthday she met a handsome guy, blonde, tall, sweet and nice. His name was Ray, he studied to be a lawyer. In the same year Addison gave birth to a baby boy Wyatt John Alan Montgomery Williams. She and Ray were happy, Sam liked his new daddy, not as much as his own but Ray was cool, at least he had a cool car.

Thing started to be worse and worse when Wyatt turned 4, Ray had a good job, it was a big pressure for him and he started to drink, two years later he started to beat Addison. When Addison got pregnant the bad thing in her life went away and her life was calm again, Ray was happy about his newborn, he was a perfect husband and perfect day but one year ago it started all again.

Addison decided to move away. He told him that they don't have a chance, took kids and run.

"So what do you guys think about Seattle?" Addison looked to her kids

"Our teacher said that it's very rainy here" Wyatt wanted to be a clever boy again

"Well she has the truth, this is very rainy city."

"it looks like we can have fun here." said Sam

Addison just smiled to herself and thought how happy would she be if everything goes right way"

Well at least her ex boyfriend Mark is expecting her, with his girlfriend, his girlfriend's friend, his girlfriend's friend's siblings. wow sure they are going to have fun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? good or bad?

please tell, write meee

thanks a lot


	2. Derek and Meredith

hey! here is the new chapter, less Addison but more Meredith and Derek etc. see? I'm working on myself! I'm writing about more characters :D so I hope you like it, please tell me what do you think. It' s very helpful.

have a nice day/nigh

thanks a lot for all the people who let me a review it means a lot :)

* Ellis Grey and Peter Shepherd are parents to Derek and Meredith, they have also two sisters - Lexie and Molly. Derek and Meredith grew up together, Lexie and Molly are daughter from their father's post-Ellis relationship.

** I'm sorry that I made a mistake in the chapter 1, I wrote that Addison's ex boyfriend name is Josh and after it I wrote Ray so I'm sorry.

*** I don't own GA or PrP or or I OWN NOTHING :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison and kids were tired after the all day of traveling. When they finally saw the house which they were looking for they so exhausted and happy that they couldn't wait till they'll be inside.

(2 months ago, Seattle)

Derek was sitting on the couch when someone came. It was his little sister Meredith, his little wild sister Meredith who was always wild and crazy, Meredith with pink hair who is now a new intern in the local hospital where Derek is an attending. He just finished his residency and he is in the good position in the hospital, it will be hard for Meredith because she is Shepherd. She is the daughter of Ellis Grey and sister of famous Derek Shepherd but she is Meredith Elizabeth Shepherd Grey and she is not afraid of anything.

"Hey bro!" the petite blonde run to hug her older brother

(2 weeks ago, Seattle)

"Derek are you kidding me? we're going to live with other 4 people! 4 people! I promised my new friends that they can live there!"

"Mer, Meri calm down ok? she needs help, she has 3 kids !"

"3 kids? what? I'm an intern I should have a parties, I should come home late and have different guys, I'm not supposed to sit there with my divorced brother, and an ex girlfriend of our best friend and her stupid kids. "

Derek was tired, his life sucks, he divorced Annie after 3 years of marriage. He was bored, she was bored, both of them found new partners but after Derek ended his relationship with this stupid nurse Brenda he decided to change his life and went back to his hometown. Derek is 36 and he wants something more than Meredith.

"Meredith you are 25 you are not 18 anymore, you can't have a party all these days."

"Derek this is also my house!"

" I didn't say it isn't!"

"Yes you did. you did all these things like I'm Derek hey I'm the king and I feel like little girl again, you have these stupid healthy food in the fridge, you have these perfect white shirts and your bathroom is full of hair products....! you were always mommy's boy ....."

"Meredith don't start it again ok? you left. you left when you were 18, I stayed yes! so don't blame me, the bigger part of this house is mine ok? do you care really about money? or what do you want? I knew Addison, she was a nice girl and if she needs help we can help her, she wanted just two rooms, your friends can have the rest. maybe you will love her" and he smiled at her

his smile made her mad and she just went out.

it was what the Shepherd do, run away, Meredith run away because she was so upset about her life, She was 18 and she run to Boston where she lived for 2 years and after it attended the Dartmouth. his mother was happy of course.

(present, Seattle)

Addison was little bit afraid of meeting the new people. of course Mark lives next door but he has a surgery today and he can't come so she was all alone with two exhausted boys and one sleepy baby in her arms.

"Meredith dooor! Meredith!"

Meredith was bubbling with her friends Izzie, Alex and George who live there now too. Derek was little bit nervous about these kids how he called them.

"God Derek I hear it ok? I'm not stupid"

"Hey are you looking for someone?" annoyed Meredith asked the tired woman in front of the door.

"Well, I'm here to find Derek ...Derek Shepherd?" Addison forgot the name, oh no

Derek heard his name and went to see who is it ..........oh no this Addison he forgot!

"This is me"

"oh I'm Addison Montgomery nice to meet you Derek Shepherd and this is Sam, Wyatt and the sleepy one is my Delilah"

"Nice to meet you guys" Derek talked to boys now

"Good morning" they said in the same time.

he couldn't help but he felt just like a shy teenager when he saw this woman, Meredith noticed that and just smiled to herself .......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? I'm not MerDer fan at all but I'm not anti- Meredith really :D.

thanks you for reading and please write me a review it doesn't take a long time :P

THANKS


	3. it's gonna be hard

I have to admit I drunk coffee today and I want another :D so maybe I'm going to make another one and I'm going to write a book today :D

so here is another chapter, hope you liked it, please please please tell me what do you think, it makes my day :)

thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry for mistakes, English is not my native language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after little talking, shaking hands and hearing "nice to meet you" for million times Addison and kids went straight to bed after the shower and hot coffee and tea.

everyone else stays at downstairs

"what is this? the kindergarden?" sure Alex loves to comment everything

"no no this is just my older brother who wants to save the world"

Addison didn't sleep at all, she was standing behind the door and heard everything what they said, she heard laughing, joking about her and her kids and how did it happen that she is alone, clearly they were drunk but still it hurts little bit

"maybe it wasn't the best idea" she thought for herself and went back to sleep

it was sunday, Mark promised her to come so she thought this day would be better even if he wanted to show her his new girlfriend she was more curious than hurt because yes, they were together but now they are just friends, really really good friends

she woke up and she decided to make a breakfast to everyone maybe they will love her, she opened the door to the Sam and Wyatt and saw that they still slept, Delilah was asleep in the other part of her bad.

when she came to the kitchen she saw Derek it was a surprise, she wanted to make a breakfast to them and now he is there, oh no her plans are destroyed

"hey" she smiled, he is the owner, maybe he is the boss of this group, she felt like a teenager in the high school again, she is going to be attending and she feels like stupid geek in the high school, what's wrong with her?

"hi" he smiled to her, he made coffee for himself "wanna some coffee?"

"thanks you so much, honestly I wanted to make a breakfast..."

"oh don't care about it, Izzie is the one who make breakfast, there are muffins from tomorrow so we can have them. "

"sure" hmm great, so it looks like they have a cooks here, Izzie, the nice blonde, well now she can't be the nice cooks, because they have one. so next position?

"so how was the night?" Derek tried to make a conversation

"good thanks you. yours?"

"good, thanks you. so are the doctor too?" he smiled, if she is the doc, it would be funny, all the hospital here

"yes, yes I'm the neonatal, OBGYN, genetics, double board certified. Mark didn't tell you?" she was very proud about her education and Mark didn't tell him?

"maybe yes I forgot, sorry. you are the new attending?"

"yes I'm, you too I heard. Mark told me"

"well yes. hmm you and Mark used to be together right? I didn't know you so good but is ..."

"is Mark Samson's father? well yes. that's why he was there for holiday every year"

maybe it was too personal question but it didn't seem like it made her mad or something

"Hii everyone! what a nice day!" it was Izzie, Isobel Stevens, nice blonde girl from last night, she has a room next to Addison's

Addison got scared and her cup of coffee fell from the kitchen unit to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..." Addison picked up the pieces from the floor

Derek helped her

"it's ok Add, it's just a cup of coffee" she started to shake and almost cry

"no no I'll pay for it, I'm really sorry"

he was surprised, she looked so calm and strong and now he saw the woman who was afraid and nervous. he felt terrible, it hurts to see her like that, it hurts and he didn't know why

what did I do? now he thinks like I'm stupid. no I seem like I'm broken and not that strong, he isn't Ray, nothing gonna happen to me. there are so many people, and now they will talk about me, this blonde and his stupid sister, she hates me, yes she hates me from the second when I came. Can I make it?

Did he just call me Add? my brother called me Add or Mark and does he remember? or it was just a mistake?

"it's ok, you don't need to pay, it's your too..."

"Hey mommy" It was her two years old

"hey sweetie" she threw away the pieces of cup and came to hug her daughter

"say good morning to Derek and Izzie"

"Hello Mr. Derek, hello Ms. Izzie"

"Hey Delilah" Izzie smiled when she was preparing the muffing and ham and eggs to everyone

"what would you like to have for breakfast? ham and eggs? or muffins? "

"I love pancakes but muffins are good too"

"ok, but I'm warning you, my muffing are the best, you're going to be in love with them very soon"

Delilah giggled about Izzie's comment, Addison smiled nicely to her and Izzie smiled to both of them too

Well at least Izzie is a nice person, she is good with Delilah, she tries to be nice and she didn't say anything about Addison's hysterical behaviour, Derek just watched them, He was happy that Izzie is one of his sister's friend who is at least nice

"Good morning"

well now the Addison's nightmare ..........Meredith with her messy hair and Dartmouth t-shirt

clearly she has a hangover

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what do you think? well Meredith is little evil sister, but I think I will write it also from her point of view, but I like Addison more so you know I'm on her side :D

please leave a little little review :D come on it doesn't take a lot of time

thanks you :)

best wishes


	4. We can try

**My weird neighbors **

**so here it is another chapter, I'm sorry I'm really terrible in uploading but I promise I'll do it better and I also want to apologize for all my mistakes which I have made, I'm truly sorry for them and I will do my best. **

**please leave me a review if you want to read more or not :)**

**this is more Meredith's POV because I know I said that Meredith is little bit evil in this story but nobody is just bad or good and nothing is just black and white. She is also just a person......so Meredith fans don't be afraid :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith looked and saw all the mess in the kitchen. She saw some pieces of the glass in the trash ....

"Who did break my favorite cup? " of course it wasn't her favorite cup but she just didn't like Addison and she was sure it was her

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Mer, I will pay for it, I'm sorry I just....."

"Don't call me Mer!" she picked her plate with pancakes and the cup of coffee and went to the living room

"Don't worry about it Addison, it is going to be ok. " Izzie told her

Delilah looked scared and Derek was completely shocked about his sister's behavior

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to live there, I will find a new place in a week I promise"

" No Addison, don't think about it. My sister is just little bit selfish, you are all welcoming here and I'll do everything to make you feel ok. "

oh no now he feels pathetic, I'll do anything ....blah blah but he really liked this girl, she was shy but also very cocky, she was so beautiful. and it was clearly that he has a thing for her

he is a nice man, but I'm not ready to have a relationship but huh he is so nice and I think he is the only one who makes me feel comfortable

"Mer, what's wrong with you? ..."

"Izzie just leave me alone ...."

"Meredith no! why do you do it to her? She didn't do anything. I'm sorry I made her coffee and I picked the wrong cup..."

"it's not about the cup....It's about her kids and it's about her redhead and grey eyes and tall body and perfect long legs and the look in my brother's eyes and it's so annoying. "

"what's so annoying about it?"

" I don't want her to be here, I hate her, her scared look and all this I'm so sorry blah and how Derek tries to be a good guy and her little girl with these big eyes and her sons who are going around my house and watching me in my underwear I can't even have a party!"

"Mer you are 26 and ......"

"and I feel like now after 3 months my brother organizes my life like I'm stuck and I can't eve enjoy my internship with long nights and hangovers because this perfection which we call Addison looks at me with her eyes like........."

"I don't think she looks like it on you, Mer, just give her a chance"

"Do you think I'm childish? Do you think that I'm selfish that I want my brother to be my brother and enjoy my youth ....? "

"Meri I think your bro is not your boyfriend, he is an adult and he has his own life and I don't think that Addison is that kind of person who would like to go on a date right now, I saw some bruises on her wrists ......."

"What? What do you mean?" now she feels really terrible, she almost hated woman who was abused?

"Well you know she was so scared when the cup felt down like she thought someone was going to hurt her or something and then I saw the big yellow bruise on her wrist ....I think maybe her boyfriend...?"

"Now I feel like the worst person ever, oh god........I feel so sorry, I know I should be ok with the fact that I'm not 18 anymore"

"Mer it's ok, you should say sorry to her not me or to yourself and maybe you should talk to Derek why you are like you are..."

"Iz, I really love you my dear friend"

Addison just got dressed up ......

"Sam hurry up, shut down the laptop, we will be late! Wyatt get out of the bad! Delilah stop choosing between the two almost same looking jeans!"

"Mum Wyatt isn't even dressed up! why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you, shut down the laptop or you are going to hear my yelling!"

knock, knock

"yeah"

knock knock

"yeah, you can come"

Delilah was looking from the window, Wyatt was getting dressed up and Sam just went downstairs to talk with Alex about baseball

"Hey"

"Hi" she was the last person who she did expect

"I wanted to say sorry for my behavior, I wanted to tell you that the thing with cup is ok, and I'm glad that I can have another attending in my house and that I'm sorry that I behaved like a child and .........well I'm just sorry"

"it's ok, Meredith, don't worry about it"

"ok ..............and Addison? call me Mer or Meri if you want, that's how my friends call me"

"nice to meet you Meri, I'm Addie or Add for my friends"

Meredith smiled, wow it wasn't that hard

"ok, have a nice day Add, I'm going for a trip with my brother and friends maybe you can join"

"no I'm sorry I'm going to see Mark and his new girlfriend"

"I'm sure you will like Callie"

"I hope so"

"bye Add"

"bye Mer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please leave me a review, it means a lot, thank you


End file.
